Because the hand writing technology is applied to various kinds of electric devices popularly, for example computer, tablet, cell phone or PDA, the capacitance induction technology and the electromagnetic induction technology are applied to these devices popularly. In the electric devices applying the electromagnetic induction technology, there are some antenna loops applied to electromagnetic inducing with a special pointing device, for example a special pen, for hand writing. In the electric devices applying the capacitance induction technology, a user can directly use his fingers to hand writing thereon because there are many capacitance induction elements applied to capacitance inducing the user's fingers. Although the electromagnetic induction technology has the characteristics of detecting the position of the special pointing device precisely and detecting the pressure applied to the tablet, but it has a need to use a special pointing device for hand writing. Therefore, it is inconvenient to the user. Although a user can use his fingers to hand write on the electric devices applying to the capacitance induction technology and it is convenient to the user, but the electric devices can not detect the position of the use's fingers precisely.
However, users need to adopt different inputting methods (or mode) in to different situations. For example, it is convenient to the user by directly using his fingers to select functions because it needs not to detect the position of the use's fingers precisely. However, when the user writes or paints on the electric device, it needs detect the position of the use's fingers or the special pointing device precisely. Therefore, the user can not directly use his fingers to write or paint on the electric device and it needs a special pointing device for hand writing. Therefore, it has a need of an electric device being capable of applying both of the capacitance induction technology and electromagnetic induction technology for inputting. Nowadays, some devices adopting both of the capacitance induction technology and electromagnetic induction technology are developed because this need. Referring to FIG. 1A, it is an exploded diagram illustrating a conventional inputting device 10 having both function capacitance induction and electromagnetic induction. A protective cover 12, a touch board 14, and an antenna loop board 16 are stacked to form the conventional inputting device 10. There are several capacitance induction elements (touch elements) distributed in both of the two directions (X-direction and Y-direction) of two-dimensional Cartesian coordinates on the touch board 14 for forming a capacitance induction elements (touch elements) array 18. There are several antenna loops 20 distributed in both of the two directions (X-direction and Y-direction) of two-dimensional Cartesian coordinates on the antenna loop board 16. The conventional inputting device 10 applies the capacitance induction elements (touch elements) array 18 deposed on the touch board 14 to capacitance induce with user's fingers, so user can directly use his fingers for hand writing on the conventional inputting device 10. The conventional inputting device 10 applies the antenna loops 20 deposed on the antenna loops board 16 to electromagnetically induce with a special pen for precise hand writing, for example writing or painting on the conventional inputting device 10. Therefore, the conventional inputting device 10 can adopt different input mode (capacitance induction mode or electromagnetic induction mode) in different situations.
Generally, the touch board is put above the antenna loops board 16 because the capacitance induction elements (touch elements) array 18 deposed on the touch board 14 need to be approached to the surface of the conventional inputting device 10 for good capacitance induction. However, in this sequence of this structure, the capacitance induction elements (touch elements) array 18 shields the antenna loops 20 deposed on the antenna loops board 16 from receiving the electromagnetic signals emitted or reflected by a pointing device (for example a special pen). The U.S. patent (US20090166100) provides a new capacitance induction elements (touch elements) array for solving this problem. Referring to FIG. 1B, it illustrates the capacitance induction elements (touch elements) array 18 provided in this patent. As common capacitance induction elements (touch elements) array, there are many capacitance induction elements (touch elements) 17 of this array 18 are distributed in both of the two directions (X-direction and Y-direction) of two-dimensional Cartesian coordinates, but there are many slit 19 formed on the capacitance induction elements (touch elements) 17 for the electromagnetic signals transmitted or reflected form the pointing device (for example a special pen) to pass through and to transmit to the antenna loops on the antenna loop board. Therefore, the precision of the electromagnetic induction is improved by this structure.
Although the situation that the electromagnetic signals are shielded by the capacitance induction elements (touch elements) is improved by this method, but the shielding can not be removed completely. Furthermore, it is difficult to form silts on small capacitance induction elements (touch elements) and the process for fabricating these slits is complicated. Therefore, it has a need of more cost and time for forming these capacitance induction elements (touch elements). Besides, the cost for fabricating these capacitance induction elements (touch elements) is increased because the capacitance induction elements (touch elements) and the antenna loops are respectively formed on different substrates for forming a touch board and an antenna loops board. Therefore, in view of foregoing drawbacks of conventional inputting device, there is a need to provide a layout for antenna loops having the characteristics of low cost, simple fabricating process and having both functions of capacitance induction and electromagnetic induction. Furthermore, the electromagnetic signals are not shielded by the capacitance induction elements (touch elements) in this layout.